


原罪之情欲

by xiaoshiyi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Yuan Sheng Zhi Zui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoshiyi/pseuds/xiaoshiyi





	原罪之情欲

原生之罪第二季的酒会上，尹正因为拍戏没有来，而翟天临这个人，有一个特点，喝酒喝多了就会话多，而且特别粘人。  
饭局上，喝醉的翟天临紧紧抱着尹正的立牌，笑得一脸蠢萌，突然，翟天临放在桌上的手机收到了一条微信，尹正发来的，翟天临心里一跳，赶紧按了开来，“我的立牌有我本人好抱吗，我在你家等你。”  
翟天临猛地从椅子上跳了起来，艹，尹正竟然回来了，他立马跑去跟叶导说了一声自己先走了，快步离开了包厢，众人都十分诧异，想拉住翟天临不让他走，叶导喝了口酒，慢悠悠地说：“估计是我们另一位主演回来了吧。”众人突然明白了，便把翟天临先离开的事抛在了脑后。  
翟天临以平生最快的速度回到了家，他和尹正的家，在原生之罪第一季的时候，他两就在一起了，剧组的人也全都知道他们的关系，已经被他两秀恩爱秀得快麻木了。  
翟天临推开房门，看到尹正站在落地窗前，翟天临走上前，一把抱住了尹正，整个人挂在了尹正身上，头在尹正身上蹭来蹭去，奶奶地说：“尹正，我好想你。”尹正一直觉得翟天临身上有一股奶香，就算是喝了酒，那股像棉花一样柔软的奶香也一直刺激着尹正的肾上腺，翟天临像只慵懒的猫一样挂在尹正身上，他柔软的嘴唇轻轻地吮吸着尹正的肩头，热气喷在尹正的肩头，轻轻的呻吟声，尹正看到的是一只白色的奶猫在自己身上撒娇，他感受到了浑身血液向下身涌去，眼睛里染上了情欲的色彩。  
尹正一把把挂在自己身上的翟天临捞了起来，狠狠地吻住翟天临，一边吻一边将手伸进翟天临衣服里上下摩挲，因为常年拍戏，尹正的手上有一层薄薄的茧，粗粝的手指让翟天临身上渐渐泛起粉红，翟天临撒娇一般的呻吟，更加刺激了尹正的欲望，他一把抱着翟天临滚到了床上翟天临跨坐在尹正身上，轻轻的吻落在尹正胸膛上，像是羽毛扫过胸膛，尹正受不了这种撩拨，一个翻身把翟天临压在了身下。  
尹正叼住翟天临的较厚的下嘴唇，用自己牙齿在翟天临的下嘴唇上密密的咬着，那种酥麻感让翟天临不自禁地叫出了声，两人的性器隔着衣服不停地摩擦着，感受着对方强劲的生命力。翟天临的眼角因为情欲而微微泛红，而尹正额头上的汗顺着他的头发滑到了他的眼角，像是眼角滑落的泪珠，有种异样的美。  
突然，尹正抽身站了起来，翟天临软软的喊道：“尹正，给我，我要！”尹正站在床边看着翟天临，“帮我把裤子脱掉。”翟天临将头停在尹正的裤链前，抬头望着尹正，他羔羊一般的笑中带着一丝诱惑。翟天临低下头，微微红肿的嘴唇叼住尹正的裤链，慢慢地将裤链往下拉，尹正感受到翟天临的嘴唇隔着布料从他的性器上划过，他放在翟天临头上的双手不由得加重了几分，呼吸也愈发沉重。  
翟天临的头脑被酒精麻醉了之后，好像是个还没长大的孩子，对尹正的皮带束手无策，他抬头，泛着泪光望着尹正，眼中含着撒娇的控诉，就像是一只得不到食物的小奶猫，尹正抬手慢慢解开了皮带，笑着看着翟天临，逗着这只生气的小猫。  
尹正将皮带抽出之后，翟天临一把将尹正的裤子连带内裤扯了下来，尹正巨大的布满紫红色青筋的性器猛地打在了翟天临的脸上，翟天临张开嘴，刚想要将尹正的性器含进嘴里，“躺床上去。”尹正声音中带着沙哑。  
翟天临眼神迷茫地看着尹正，又透着一丝委屈，但还是乖乖地躺在床上，红肿的嘴唇喘着气，双腿不停摩擦，来缓解难受。尹正俯身从抽屉中抽出一盒避孕套，从牙齿叼出其中一个，一只手拿着避孕套的一端，另一端用牙齿慢慢地撕开，性感，妖媚，依靠牙齿将套子一点点扯出来，而他的另一只手也没闲着，从自己的胸口开始一路向下摸，最后抓住自己的自己的性器，上下撸动，“我要，给我，快给我。”翟天临用撒娇的语气喊着。“别急，马上就给你。”尹正嘴上这样说着，手上却慢条斯理将避孕套戴在自己的性器上，坐到床上，命令道：“把腿张开。”翟天临顺从地张开了双腿，灰色的内裤已经被后穴中流出的水浸染成了深色，尹正一把拉下翟天临的内裤，握住自己的肉棒，插入翟天临早已湿润的后穴，尹正进入后便感受到了翟天临肠壁的收缩，推动着自己的性器更深入的插入，紧致温热的甬道好像一团火将自己的分身包裹着，翟天临肠道中分泌出的淫液让尹正的性器出入的更加顺畅，尹正抽出自己的性器，又狠狠地插入，仿佛要将自己顶到翟天临的灵魂深处。  
尹正的手狠狠地抓着翟天临的臀肉，一次又一次将自己的性器插入翟天临的后穴，翟天临的头向后仰着，生理泪水顺着眼角滑落，胸口以及肚子上雪白的肉随着尹正的撞击上下抖动，尹正抽动的越来越快，抓着翟天临臀肉的手也越来越用力雪白的臀肉上留下了红色的手印，；连续操弄了几十下，两人一起到达了欲望的巅峰。尹正吻住翟天临的嘴，舌头在对方的口腔中不停搅动，呻吟声被吞没在唇齿之间。  
两人的下体不停地摩擦着，刚刚高潮完的阳具又重新开始挺立起来，翟天临像猫一样蹭着尹正，喘息着：“尹正，难受”尹正俯下身，在翟天临的胸上不断亲吻着，他伸出舌头在翟天临的乳尖不断打转，细细的呻吟声从翟天临口中溢出，乳头四周的颜色不断加深，仿佛日中逐渐火红的太阳，乳尖挺立着，尹正突然一口咬住翟天临的乳尖，“啊，轻点！”翟天临眼角的生理泪水止不住的流了出来，尹正重重地吮吸着翟天临胸口的软肉，留下一个又一个青紫的痕迹，他一路向下吻去，最后将翟天临的阳具含在嘴里，口腔中的肉棒十分坚挺，有力的脉搏在不停跳动着，尹正修长的手托着翟天临的鼓胀的囊袋肆意地揉捏，嘴里不断吞吐着那布满紫红色青筋的阳具，翟天临的双手撑在尹正的头发上，脸上的潮红愈发鲜艳，闭着眼睛感受着一波波猛烈的情潮。  
房间的温度渐渐升高，落地窗上印出两人交缠的身影，又是一夜无梦。


End file.
